1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card-edge connector and a card-edge connector assembly, more particularly to a card-edge connector and a card-edge connector assembly for signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Card-edge connectors are widely used today. In general, card-edge connectors can be classified into personal use and industrial use. When in personal use, card-edge connectors can be classified as desktop connectors, laptop connectors, mobile phone connectors, consuming connectors, and other types. Please refer to FIGS. 1-2, a card-edge connector 100′ is usually mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB, not shown) and defines an interface for receiving an electrical card 200′ to transmit signal and power. The card-edge connector comprises an insulative housing 1′ and a plurality of contacts 3′ contained in the insulative housing 1′. The insulative housing 1′ defines a central slot 10′ and two rows of contact-receiving passages 11′ recessed in opposite lengthwise walls of the central slot 10′. The contacts 3′ are respectively received in the contact-receiving passages 11′ and partially exposed into the central slot 10′ to form electrical connection with golden fingers 201′ of the electrical card 200′.
When the electrical card 200′ mates with the contacts 3′, heat is generated because of impedance of conductors, that is contacts. If the heat cannot be radiated out of the insulative housing 1′ of the card-edge connector 100′ in time, the heat accumulated in the insulative housing 1′ may cause different problems. For example, contacting portions of the contacts may produce carbon, melt, and excessive deformation etc. The insulative housing also may produce deformation, melt etc. Such phenomenon all can produce influence to reliability of signal or power transmission and use life of the card-edge connector.
Hence, it is disable to design a card-edge connector to address problems mentioned above.